Demon Maid
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Sebastian decides to hire a new maid to help with the work around the mansion. He ends up finding Lily, a young girl who ran away from home three months prior...Full Summary inside! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sebastian decides to hire a new maid to help with the work around the mansion. He ends up finding Lily, a young girl who ran away from home three months prior. Ceil approves of Lily becoming the new maid, and soon begins her work with Sebastian. But Sebastian senses that theres something wrong with the young maid and seeks out information on her past. What he finds haunts him forever...

~88~

"Master," Sebastian began in a calm tone. He placed a hand on the door knob and began to turn it slightly before turning to face Ceil, his Master. "I will be back soon."

Ceil stood in his place at the top of the stairs and didn's anwser as Sebatian walked out the door, shutting it behind him. The head of the Phantomhives sighed lightly and made his way down the stairs.

Latley, things have been getting crazy in the Phantomhive mansion. Mey-Rin's constant habit of breaking china and vases gave Sebastian the idea to get a new maid, one that he could train to do work the right way.

"Master!" A soft voice called out behind him. Turning, Ceil could have sworn he heard the voice of a young girl, a few years older than himself, calling for him behind him. But when he turned around, no one was there.

"Am I hearing things?" He asked to himself. Closing his eye, he shook his head and walked away from the main entrance. "I think I'm going crazy."

~88~

Sebastian watched the scenery infront of him rush past the window of the carriage. He was in search of a new maid, one that was less clumsy and did work the way he wanted work to be done. It would be a hassle though.

He would have to train the maid to wake Master up on time, get him the right tea, make his favorite foods, clean up, so on and so forth. He didn't care at the least though. He could train the new maid in less than a few months and then get on with the rest of his life.

Plain and simple.

As the carrige approched the city, Sebastian felt an uneasy feeling take over his body. "Stop the carriage," he ordered to the driver, who nodded and stopped the carrige to a full stop. Stepping out, Sebastian saw what gave him the uneasy feeling.

There, on the side of the road, in a little ball, was a girl, who looked no older than the Master himself. Her hair was a a snowy white, no impurities or anything, and her face was pale. Sebastian came to the conclusion that she was an albino.

"H-help...me..." Her lips moved and only those words managed to pour out. Blood soon followed down the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Sebastian coudn't help but feel uneasy about the girl. There was something _off_ about her.

Shaking it off, he picked the young girl up and placed her on a seat inside the carriage. "Bring us back to the mansion," he instructed to the driver. He climbed back into his seat and shut the door. The carrige began to move moments after.

Sebastian stared at the girls face and traced the blood that flowed down her mouth. He grabbed a hankercheif from his pocket and wiped it away. "Your going to be a hassle," he said to himself. Smiling, Sebastian sat back in his seat and watched outside the carrige.

He found his new maid. A girl whom he plucked off the street. A girl whom was in danger of dying. A girl whom he didn't even know.A girl whom would make a great maid to control over.

"Lily."

~88~

Ceil waited in his study. He waited for an hour. He waited for his tea. He waited for Sebastian. He waited to see his new maid. "How much longer?" He sighed to himself. His eyes watched the door carefully, in hopes that it would open after staring at it for so long.

But nothing happened.

"Damn it!" He finally snapped as he threw a pen at the door. But there was no thud like Ceil thought there would be. Instead, there, standing in the door way was Sebastian, who was holding the pen in one hand, and a girl in another.

Whoa, wait, a girl?

"Sebastian...?" Ceil questioned as he stared directly at the girl. Sebastian raised and eyebrow in confusion before following his Master's eyes and looked at the girl.

"Her? She's the new maid," Sebastian said calmly. Ceil sighed in defeat, not wanting to fight with Sebastian at the moment over some girl whom he probably found on the side of the street.

"And where exactly did you find her?"

Sebastian thought it over for a minute before settling on an anwser. "I found her on the side of the street."

"Should have know.." Ceil drowned off as he looked away from his butler. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and placed the girl on his Master's desk. "Sebastian!"

"I'm sorry Master, but she was getting heavy. I had to put her down."

"But on my desk?" He whinned, pointing to the girl. Sebastian had a look of confusion on his face beofre bowing.

"Again, I am sorry young Master. I will take care of her right away."

Ceil nodded and grabbed a book from his desk. He began to flip through its pages before asking Sebastian. "Do you know her name?"

"Her name? Her name is Lily Gorgons, Master."

Ceil eyed Sebastian. "You-"

"I have my ways young Master."

"Shoul have know," he began, shaking his head. Ceil lightly placed the book back on his desk and made his way towards the door. "Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes?"

"Get my bath ready, and," he began, looking back and eyeing the girl, "Get her off my desk, cleaned, and trained as soon as possible."

Sebastian stood quietly for a minute before nodding to his Master. "Alright."

Ceil left the room, leaving Sebastian and Lily alone. A wicked smile formed on Sebastians lips as he grabbed Lily. "Such a hassle."

~88~

Don't ask about the eights and squiggles used to divide sections -.-

Reviews are nice just saying.

Sorry if Sebastian is a little O.O.C. -.- Gotta work on that...


	2. Chapter 2

-.- Own nothing...I wish though! Then Sebastian would be mine and no one elses! :) And Ciel too, cuz hes cute! ;3

~88~

Sebastian had his work cut out for him. A few weeks ago, when the young mistress, Lily woke up, he got her started on her maid training. He told her of how he found he on the side of the dirt road street, covered in dirt and blood, and curled up in a little ball.

"Your injuries were serious," he began, tying the bow on the front of her new maid outfit for her. "But not life threatening. Luckily, you heal fast for a normal person, so you were able to survive longer."

A normal person. Thats was what rag through Lily's head for the rest of the weeks to come. But she set it aside each time and learned what Sebastian had been teaching her.

"Master," she knocked on the door leading to Ceil's room. Sebastian was standing behind her, nodding slowly to show she was doing it right. "It's time to wake up."

Lily opened the door slowly and pushed the cart ful of tea inside. She set it near the bed and scurried off towards the windows to open the curtains. Light filled the room, and Ciel let out a groan at the sudden warmth that attacked him.

"I'm up, I'm up," he surreneder, openeing his eye and looking at Lily. She gave him a light smile, which was rare, because Lily never smiled, exept if she was doing right, or if Sebastian was with her. Right now, it was both.

"Today we have poached eggs with a bit of mint and a side of scones or toast, which would you prefer?"

"Scones, please," Ciel groaned out, getting up from his laying position to grab the cup of tea that he drank every morning. Lily turned to the cart and put togeather the tea for her Master and handed it to him. He gave a quick sip and handed it back to her. "Thank you."

Lily bowed and let Sebastian take over the rest. "Wll you go make sure that Bard hasn't chard any of the breakfast yet, Lily?"

"Yes," she anwsered back, walking out of the room. The door shut behind her and Ciel began to talk.

"She's doing good," he said as Sebastian tied off the bow. "You've trained her well."

"Yes, but there are a few things that she still needs to learn before she can become your full time maid."

Ciel nodded. Sebastian handed him his jacket, which he put on, and the two made their way out the door and towards the dinning room, where hopefully, Bard hadn't burned anything.

~88~

Lily was waiting outside the dinning room door, next to her was Finnian, who was chatting idly to her. "Did you mess up?"

"She did perfectly well, Finnian."

Finnian froze in his spot. Turning on his heels, he saw Sebastian and his Master standing infront of them. "S-Sebastian, I was just-I was just going to-"

Sebastian held up a hand to Finnian's face. "Save it. Did you finish pulling out the weeds in the garden?"

"I'll get right on that," he said, rushing past Sebastian and the Master. Both watched the gardener leave, their gaze switched to Lily after he left.

"Did Bard burn anything?" Ciel asked, walking past Lily. He opened the door and walked into the dinning room. Just as he took his place at the head of the table, Lily began to toalk.

"No, my Master. I stopped him before he could," she explained calmly, grabbing a tea cup from the tray and placing it infront of her Master. Sebastian grabbed the kettle and began to pour some tea. "I shall go get this mornings breakfast."

Lily walked away and entered the kitchen. She came back moments later with a tray in her hands. On it was the poached eggs with mint and the scones. She placed them near her Master and took them off the tray and placed the infront of him.

"Thank you, Lily," Ciel said. He grabbed a fork and began to eat. Lily bowed and hurried off back into the kitchen. Sebastian watched and waited for his Master to finish eating before taking the plate, silverware, and tea cup and putting them on a tray. He brought them into the kitchen and reappeared seconds later with Lily by his side.

"Master," she said in sweet tone. "It's time for your studies. Like always, Sebastian and I will switch off subjects, just like last week."

Ciel nodded and got up from his seat. "Alright." He walked out of the room. Sebastian looked at Lily for a second. He took in her apperance. When he first found her body, she had been covered in cuts, and the only thing that she had been wearing was a black dress with white trimming. It had been cut in places though and was shreaded beyond repair.

Now, now she was perfect. No cuts, no blood, no nothing. Her uniform was clean and collect, just like a maid's outfit should be. It was black with a white apron and gloves. There was no need for her to wear a white bonnet, her hair was already as white as can be. Sebastian smiled at his work. He had done good.

But there was still something _off_ about Lily, that he could put his finger on.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head and looked towards the door, where Lily was standing. She had a hand pressed to the door, ready to open it. "Are you coming? We have to go teach the Master."

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Yes, but of course."

Lily opened the door for Sebastian, who gladly accepted, and walked through. Lily followed behind him and the two made their way to the young Master's studies.

~88~

After Ciel was put to rest, by Lily of course since Sebastian came up the excuse that he had to run an important errand, Lily made her way to her room, which was once a guest room, but was converted to her liking.

Once inside, she changed clothes, grabbing a nightgown that fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves instead of doing what Mey-Rins did, which was poof out. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and looked out the giant window beisde her.

The moon was full and infront of it stood the bell tower from the town not far from the mansion. Lily quickly noticed a figure, standing on the tip of the point. Her eyes never left the shadowy figure, nor did she make a sound as they jumped.

A smirk formed on her lips and she laughed. "Looks like I've got you."

She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her body. As her eyes fell, she muttered out one final word.

"Sebastian."

~88~

I just noticed this, but I spelt Ciel's name wrong last chapter. I'd change it, but I accidntly deleted the chapter from my computer -.-

Reviews are nice, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own a thing, exept for Lily. Tis it :(

~88~

"Lily," Sebastian began in a serious tone. Lily looked away from her chore of cleaning the parlor windows to look at Sebastian, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Sebastian?" She asked in a sweet tone. Sebastian forced himself to move towards the maid and stood by her side as she finished up her chore. Just as he stepped by her side, the symbol on Sebastians hand began to sting.

"I am sorry to say, but I have to leave for now. I will be back shortly to teach you the rest of your duties," he said, bowing slightly to Lily before walking out of the room. Lily only nodded as she heard the door close.

_'Lately, Sebastian's been acting weird,' _Lily thought to herself as she placed the cleaning materials on a near by table. She grabbed a feather duster and began to dust the fireplace. Halfway through her dusting, a light smirk appeared on her face. _'But only I know why.'_

"Oh, Sebastian," she began, her mouth forming an 'O' before she smiled again, "If only you knew what I really was, just like I know what you are."

With a flick of the wrist, she was done. Walking over to the table, Lily gathered up the cleaning supplies and put them on a cart. Slowly, she pushed it out of the room and into the hallway. A small bell chimmed through the mansion and Lily sighed.

"Tea time," she began, pushing the cart into a near-by utility closet. Scurrying towards the kitchen, Lily heard the voice of Sabastian from outside the door. She opened it and stepped in.

"Ah, Lily, so nice to see you again," Sabastian said. He didn't look up from preparing the tea for Master. He grabbed a plate and put it on the silver tray, and sighed. "Lily?"

"Yes?" She asked, moving closer to Sabastian.

"Could you please get me the orange slice cake from the oven? I must have forgotten to get it," he pointed to the oven. Lily nodded and rushed over to the oven. She grabbed a pair of oven mitts and opened the door, reaching inside and grabbed the cake.

"Smells delicious," she commented. Gently, she put it on the counter and shut the door. Sebastian nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes, it does." Sebastian reached over and grabbed warning, Lily grabbed his hand before he could touch the hot metal. Sebastian looked at Lily, who looked at him in return. Both had blan express on their faces.

"You almost hurt yourself, Sebastian," Lily said, letting go of Sebastian's hand. She turned away from him and puttin the oven mitts on the top of the oven. Without looking back, she scurried out of the kitchen.

Sebastian stood up straight and fixed his tie. Smiling, he grabbed the cake and took it out of the tin and onto a plate. He then put it onto the silver tay and walked out of the kitchen.

He grabbed a cart once he reached the upstairs corridor and made his way to his Master's studies.

"She's been doing good," he said to himself as the door came closer and closer to him. "Now I just have to put her to the ultimate test."

Sebastian knocked on the studies door, "Young Master, your afternoon tea."

There was a breif pause before a faint, "Come in."

Sebastian pushed the cart into the room and saw his Master talking to Lily, who was standing beside him, pointing inside of a book. She looked up at him for a second, then back down to the book. "Do you get it now, Master?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Lily." Ciels eyes landed on Sebastian. "What kind of tea is it?"

"Ceylon tea," he responded, pouring a cup. Sebastian walked over, with the cart, and handed his Master his tea. Ceil took a sip and placed it on the saucer. "And as for dessert, we have a orange slice cake. Would you like some?"

"Not now," Ciel said, shaking his head and taking another sip of his tea.

Sebastian bowed,"Very well then. Lily, may I have a word with you in the hallway?"

Lily nodded, "Of course, Sebastian. Master, I will be right back to help you with the rest of your studies." She walked away and out of the room. Sebastian smiled to his Master and followed behind her, shutting the door behind him.

Lily stopped a few feet outside the door. Sebastian behind her. She didn't turn, her back faced him the entire time.

"I am going to put you to the ultimate test, Lily," Sebastian began. "We will be having a guest here at the mansion tomorrow to dicuss some buisness with the Master. His name is Sir Clause. I want you to make sure everything goes alright and I want you to help me set up for this get togeather."

Lily was slient for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright, thank you for telling me this Sebastian."

"My pleasure," he said. Lily didn't move as she heard Sebastian's footsteps enter the room once again. When she felt the coast was clear, she collapesed to her knees on the ground.

She didn't move.

She didn't do a thing.

She just sat there.

And thought.

Her expression was blank.

And all she did was think.

~88~

"I am sorry, my Master," Lily began. She slipped back into the studies room and earned looks from Sebastian and her Master as she walked towards the desk. "I had something to do."

"It's alright," Sebastian said. He grabbed a book off of the bookcase and handed it to Lily. "I'll take his studies from here. I want you to read this, it will help you with your final test tomorrow. I advise you study it."

He stressed the last part, his eyes glaring at the young maid. Lily studied the cover and nodded. "Alright." She turned to her Master and bowed. "I will help you tomorrow my Master. For now, I must retire."

Ciel nodded, a bored look on his face, "Go on then," he said, shoo'ing her away. Lily turned and walked out of the room.

Her head was down as she made her way down the hallway. Without looking, she ended up bumping into a body. Their was a small 'Ack!' from the other person, while Lily just stared at the book.

"I-i'm so sorry!"

Snapping from her trance, Lily saw Mey-Rin on the ground. "No, i'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily held out a hand to the other maid, who took it, and helped her up.

Mey-Rin smiled at Lily. "Your the new maid! Sebastian's told us so much about you! Whats your name?"

"I don't think it's of importance right now. I must go, I have to study for something."

And with that, Lily was gone, away from Mey-Rin.

~88~

"You've given her a test?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Yes, she will be helping out with Sir Clause tomorrow."

"Really? That should be intresting."

Sebastian nodded, "Yea, it should be."

~88~

:) Reviews?


End file.
